the_jh_movie_collection_officialfandomcom-20200215-history
The Addams Family (2019 film)/Credits
Full credits for The Addams Family (2019). Logos Opening Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Pictures Presents In Association with Bron Creative A Cinesite Studios / The Jackal Group Production The Addams Family Oscar Isaac Charlize Theron Chloë Grace Moretz Finn Wolfhard Nick Kroll Snoop Dogg as "It" with Bette Midler and Allison Janney Elsie Fisher Martin Short Catherine O'Hara Tituss Burgess Jenifer Lewis Closing Directed by Conrad Vernon and Greg Tiernan Screenplay by Matt Lieberman and Pamela Pettler Story by Matt Lieberman and Erica Rivionja and Conrad Vernon Based on Characters Created by Charles Addams Produced by Gail Berman Conrad Vernon Alex Schwartz Alison O'Brien Edited by Kevin Pavlovic David Ian Salter, ACE Executive Producers Pilar Flynn Kevin Miserocchi Andrew Mittman Charlize Theron Greg Tiernan Music by Mychael Danna and Jeff Danna Music Supervisor Chris Douridas "My Family" Performed by Migos, Karol G, Rock Mafia and Snoop Dogg Produced by Rock Mafia Co-Producers Bruce Franklin Danielle Sterling Tabitha Shick Casting by Ruth Lambert and Robert McGee Crawl Art Cast Animation Produced by Cinesite Vancouver Story Artists Pierre-Alexandre Comtois Elie Klimos Cory Toomey David Dick Jean Lacombe Solomon Fong Ricardo Osuna Sherann Johnson Keely Propp Designers Negar Ahmadi Hafshejani Kiersten Eagan Jeannie Lee Jose Arias Nicole Garber Chris Souza Jake Collinge Sharon Huang James Tohill Francine Delgado Damoen Labonte Jack Yu Modelers Erick Cazares Diane Kim Viktoria Piechowitz Bryce Cumpstone Gabriel Lopez Sarah Taylor Vlad Haintz Iain McLuckie Philippe Hotte Shane Merner Texture / Surfacing Artists Negar Ahmadi Hafshejani Sonia Fornasari Gabriel Lopez Liviu Antobescu Aparba Janga Asmara Mir Daniel Baldenegro Diane Kim Hari Prathapan Carol Cheng Jia (Trinity) Liu Clint Rodrigues Riggers Dany Asselin Roman Jeffery Thomas Rousseau Christina Cardozo Martin L'Anton Jenny Salcido Jimmy Chang Pranay Meher Rie Shibazaki Ponmudi Chidambaram Poyyamoli Maurizo Memoli Harris Wu CFX Artists John Barrigar Katherine Grubb Laura White Sathish Bodicherla Nathan Jordan Sneh Shulka Edson Castro Garcia Stanley Joseph Yi Shan Hitesh Chikate Chirag Mistry Previs / Layout Artists Nick Barber Jason Pyke Vanessa Blair Kaiya Telle Delna Kapadia Ricardo Torres Andrea Preda Grace Zelayaran River Animators Jeff Bailey Hans Carrasco Sanchez Miren Delgado Vlad Haintz Charlie Lee Roman Llanos Sandra Ni Chonaola Pearce Perkins Keith Seyer Camille Turon Sunny Banipal Emma Cartwright Mayosha Dyck Cameron Hicks Stephanie Huyn Ju Lee Francisco Massanet Kristy Osten Erik Prebende Humaira Thalayan Cecilia Velasco Jason Woodroff Juan Carlos Navarro Gómez Joel Beaudet Jeremy Cummings Connor Ferguson Nicholas Hogan Lim Leow Laura McColm Jennifer Pagan Kim Q Wiley Townsend Chanthi Vijayapala Aya Yoshizono Jennifer Duverglas Palacios Airi Beltran Jose De Lara Tony Flemming Chul Jang Jason Lindsay Lianna Murdoch Alex Pepin Christina Roodenburg Mike Tse Michael Wilson Technical Animation / Shot Finaling Artists Alfredo Arango Arosemena Karmyn Chretien Carmen Ng Kevin Justin Tan Ang Lauren Mayhew Connor Vernon Environment TDs Bryce Cumpstone Sarah Taylor Jeff Shaw Connor Vernon EFX Artists Owans Bazile Bernhard Huber Tan Kocbogan Jaye Samantha Beer Guillaume Hoffman Emi Lam Lead Lighting and Compositing Artists Luis De La Cerda Lee-Ann McFadyen Rita Lin Guillermo Soria Lighting and Compositing Artists Baljinder Singh Bassi Diego Duarte Giuseppe Improta Gilman Lam Taisa Montero Julia Rangel Douglas Smith Itzel Becerril Laura Feraud Olya Karnes-Lotterhos Kyu Kyung "Ray" Lee Ian Moore-Kilgannon Giorgio Rivalta Julian Soulage Felix Betschart Stacy Fish Duffy McDuff Knox Nupur Mahadik Viviana Palacios Sega (Yi_Kai) Shieh Abel Vargas Mike "Cash" Cacciamani Andrew Hepp Rax Lai Mickael Mandonnet Edwin Poon Emil Shpolyansky Anastasia Zubenko Render Wranglers Xavier Cherry Ty McIsaac Erin Jewell Melanie Wallis Pipeline TDs Daniel Billette Alex Fremaux Patrick Rmeily Burak Ertekin Hussein Jarrar Scott Wilson Additional Minutes Cinesite Montreal Designers Florian Fiebig Bastien Pourchier Michelle Lannen Alfonso Salazar Modelers Luis Arizaga Maxime Dauphinais Oliver Grande Josepg Whyte David Barrero Minh Dien Pham Anne-Sophie Griveau Mahee Bissonnette Louis Doucerain Baptiste Lemonnier Benoit Bourgoin Blake Maier Texture / Surfacing Artists Guillermo Alvarez Karina Cesta Chanel Fremont Gilberto Hernandez Valentine Baillon Emmanuelle Couture Melanie Gras Valerie Lafrance Philippe Bernier Anne Marie Desguire Helene Guillem Alice Racette-Vaillancourt Anne-Marie Cadotte Margaux Faure Alexey Guseynov Animators Corentin Barcelo Christopher Dias Malgeum Lee Paulo Silvan Eric Brault Alexa Gendron Alicia Leo Francis St-Cyr Aline Chazelle Leya L. Baofo Tomoyo Matsuda Jonathan Tillson Gaetan De Oliveira Jasmin Laliberte Celia Prou Mark Watterston Additional Animators Roxanne Baril-Monfette Rosaria Iaccarino Louis Mousseau Adam Trout Nassim Briedi Chris Krishbaum Kyle Moy Omar El Hindi Daniel Lim Ti Yan Juliette Pougettou Ki Eun Suh Pierre Mariné Christine Ruby Tech Animators Miranda Del Degan Atif Ebrahim Cédric Delisle Rémi Théwissen-Leblanc Layout Artists Ray Bergeron Maude Deschenes Alan Maxwell Daniel Copeland Smedile Eric Fortin Palmar Tjörvi Pálmarsson Riggers Felix Balbas Kevin Diep Jullien Oscar Medina Stefano Susco Alessandro Boschian-Pest Nancy Jaquez Orozco Félix R. Cuevas Tovar Carrie Thornhill Sébastien Brazeau Vincenzo Leombruno Jean-Christophe Rodier Enrique Velasco Audrey Deschamps-Brower Alexandre Marassa Sara Sarz Hoces CFX Artists Yousif Al Kamali Camille Choquette Kai Palacios Pierre Cataford Jp Felipe Jonathan Setbon Weerapot Chaoman Craig Johnston Olivier Trudel Ji Chen Jennifer Ling FX Artists Benoit Duchesneau Stéphane Jermann Zianya Lemus Alexander Jarosch Advait Kamble Fabrice Masi Usama Siddiqui Lighting & Compositing Artists Alvaro Garcia Yann Faucon Lucas Langlois Valerie Morel Maria Valle Vicky Beaulieu Catherine Gignac Gregory Lenain Ravi Patel Shibo Xiao Gabriel Choquette William Gregoire Fernando Mantilla Emilie Trenblay Quique Esteve Civera Maxime Hébert Mathieu Meynard Lisa Tse Compositing Artists Alexandre Jacquet Vincent Dumarquez Kyle Greenberg Taylor Hasting Shannon Dingle Marie-Eve Provençal Maxime Dominici Maud Sicre Pipeline Development Jimmy-Lee Boisvert Thomas Courtois Brandon Carl Francois Dagenais Julien Dubuisson TD Leads Dominic Allen Zeph Chai Nicholas Anderson Steve Wignore TDs Sylvie Chen Liyao Deng Yuedong Lv Logan Schwartz Yannick Cyr Chih-Chieh Hsu Maria Michel Mateusz Wojt Remi Danvoye Samy Khalil Hiroaji Muramoto Aurelien Daudet Benoit Lecocq Antonio Neto Data Operators / Render Wranglers Patrick Alcorta Nicolas Friesen Francis Bayard Franklin Haubrich Tarani Bontha John Ross-Maltez Philul Figiel Carlos Zelada Systems Administrators Jonathan Caplette Teja Mala Christopher Hills Robin Theriault Matthiew Wilson Runners Frederic Audette Jean-Christophe Dubois Fred Issac Amelie Bernanchez Davide Inacio Kassandra Melendez Mathieu Murray Cinesite Senior Leadership Team Warren Franklin Peter Nagle Tamara Boutcher Antony Hunt Eamonn Butler Duncan Rodger David Rosenbaum Michele Sciolette Looping by The Loop Squad Patty Connolly Ben Diskin Shakira Ja'Nai Paye Ben Pronsky Shabe Sweet Scott Whyte Chris Cox Sandy Fox Lex Lang Michelle Ruff Kari Wahlgren Adam Wylie Debi Derryberry Bridget Hoffman Cassandra Morris Warren Sroka Audrey Wasilewski Daren De Paul Amad Jackson Erin Myles Mark Sussman Lisa Wilhoit Stereo Production Team Abhishek Pathak Hector Villeda Martinez Samir Shaikh Samir S Vhora Alexander Asturdias Parminder Goyal Saneha Kukroo Shreeraj Gopi Amritpal Singh Parveen Kumar Sreetama Bhattacharyya Sparsh Mehra Divyaraj Divakaran Pranay Jaiswal Savio Nelson Cruz Baljeet Lotty Stereo Creative Team Amol Rohias Pawar Gaurav Mandole Kiran Parmar Melisandre Vigeant Prashanth Ghosh Subham Ghosh Andrew Dohan Hima Balaji Pindi Lina Khounovongsa Mudit Kulshrestha Rajeev Sahu Suchit Lahanbahu Bhagwat Christopher Waters Karthik Manoharan Manu Jain Omkar Rahate Sara Tavakol Swapnil Hajgude Dhiraj S Sukheja Kelsey Elias Marie-France Henrie Pablo Wang Srikanth Reddy Jakka Tushar Rajput Stereo Editorial & Support Team Caleb Taylor Debajit Barman Charlie Luce Issac Guenard Opening Title Sequence and Main on End Credits Animation Designed and Executed by yU+co Creative Capers "Family" by Migos, Snoop Dogg and Karol G - Available on MGM Records, Distributed by 12 Tone Music LLC "Haunted Heart" Christina Aguilera - Available on RCA Records Score Soundtrack Album Available on MGM Records, Distributed by Lakeshore Records "Addams Family Theme" Written by Vic Mizzy "Haunted Heart" Written by Antonina Armato, Christina Aguilera & Tim James Performed by Christina Aguilera Produced by Tim James Christina Aguilera performs courtesy of RCA Records "Won't You Be My Neighbor?" Written by Fred M. Rogers Performed by Michael Glenn Williams Courtesy of Wide Blue Sky "I Haven't Got a Hat" Written by Buddy Bernier & Robert D. Emmerich "Lone Ranger" Written by Rupert Neville Hine, David Maciver, James Trevor Morais, John Gerald Perry & Mark Edward Warner Performed by Quantum Jump Courtesy of Onward Music Limited "My Heart Will Go On" Written by James Horner & Will Jennings "I Like It Like That" Written by Tony Pabon & Manny Rodriguez Performed by Las Cabecitas Produced by Alana Da Fonseca "Everybody Hurts" Written by William Thomas Berry, Peter Lawrence Buck, Michael E. Mills & John Michael Stipe Performed by Fuzz Finnegan Produced by Alana Da Fonseca "My Family" Written by Antonina Armato, Quavious Keyate Marshall, Carolina Giraldo, Danny Parra, Tim James, Calvin Cordozar Broadus, Jr. & Vic Mizzy Performed by Migos, Karol G, Rock Mafia & Snoop Dogg Produced by Rock Mafia Migos performs courtesy of Quality Control Music Karol G performs courtesy of Universal Music Latin Entertainment Rock Mafia performs courtesy of 12 Tone Music LLC Snoop Dogg performs courtesy of Doggy Style Records "Symphony No. 5" Written by Ludwig van Beethoven Toccata and Fugue in D minor Written by Johann Sebastian Bach "The Entertainer" Written by Scott Joplin "Messiah" Written by by George Frideric Handel The Star-Spangled Banner Music by John Stafford Smith "The Star-Spangled Banner" Music by John Stafford Smith Tax Incentive Consulting Services - Entertainment Partners Canada With The Participation of Canadian Film or Video Production Services Tax Credit With The Participation of The British Columbia Film and Television Tax Credit With The Participation of The Provinces of British Columbia Production Services Tax Credit Production Insurance Provided by Hub International Insurance Services Inc. Visit the MGM Pictures Website at: www.MGM.com The Addams Family™ Tee and Charles Addams Foundation. All rights reserved. The events, characters and firms depicted in this photoplay are fictitious. Any similarity to actual persons, living or dead, or to actual firms is purely coincidental. Copyright © 2019 Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Pictures Inc. and BRON Creative MG1, LLC. All Rights Reserved. Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Pictures Inc. are the authors and creators of this motion picture for the purposes of the copyright and other laws in all countries throughout the world This motion picture is protected under laws of the United States and other countries. Unauthorized duplication, distribution, or exhibition may result in civil liability and criminal prosecution. Category:Credits